Days in the life of the BAU
by RockinReid
Summary: A collection of snipets of the days in the life of the BAU gang. I'm hoping to upload at least one or two a week! Enjoyyyy!
1. Cheesecake makes everything better

Special agent Dr Spencer Reid sat by his window on his day off. Coffee in his hand and thoughts miles away. His days off were rare and precious. Today he spent the morning reflecting on what had happened on their latest case. How had it gone so disastrous?

He had shot an innocent man when he thought he was brandishing gun, when I fact he was simply reaching for a letter from the real killer. What was worse, Hotch didn't even tell him off. He didn't even say a word about it. He'd killed an innocent man and he wasn't paying for his mistakes. He should be suspended, he should have his gun taken from him. but instead Hotch just told him to take a day off. He had a tear in his eye but he was determined not to let it fall.

The doorbell rang, snapping him out of his train of thought. He glanced over to is clock, 10am. Who could be calling at this time of the morning? He peeked through the peep hole in his apartment door and saw a blur of pink. Of course, Penelope Garcia, who else!?

"I know you're in there pretty boy, open up!" She called cheerfully from the other side of the door. Spencer opened the door and she joyfully bounced into the apartment, cheesecake and milkshake in hand.

"Hey Garcia"

"Morning Mister Misery-guts, what's got you so down?"

"Did you not hear what happened on the case?" They walked into the front room and Garcia put down the gifts, she plopped herself down and made herself at home.

"Of course I heard! You cant blame yourself honey it's what every other member of the team would have done."

"I killed an innocent man Garcia, of course I blame myself" he sat down opposite her, he hung his head, not looking at her.

"Look Sweetie, do you think got to where he is by not making any mistakes? Of course he didn't. And Rossi? How about Strauss? All of them made mistakes Reid but their mistakes are what made them stronger, better agents. learn from this, take it in. You stepped up, you were alone and scarred for the girl's life. What if it had ben a gun? He would have killed her and you'd have to live with the guilt of letting that happen. you did the right thing Reid, no body blames you."

Reid thought for a little while, he looked up at Garcia and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He knew she was right, the girl could have died.

"Thank you Garcia," Was all he could say.

"Any time my sweet cheeks, now who wants some cheesecake," she asked rhetorically, skipping off to the kitchen to get some bowls.

"Hey Garcia?" Reid yelled.

"Yes?" she sang back.

"You're the best."

"I know, now eat." She said arriving back with the bowls and loading them with the desert, "Cheesecake makes everything better!"

So Garcia and Reid spent the rest of their day off eating cheese cake and drinking milkshake and laughing at the cringe-worthy things on American day-time TV.


	2. Fishy Killer

"Good morning, baby girl" came the familiar voice of Derek Morgan. Just how Garcia loved to start her mornings, with a big hug from her chocolate covered hunk of a man.

"Derek Morgan, how you send shivers down my spine with your oh so seductive voice. How are you this beautifully fine morning?"

This was normal for the two best friends, the over dramatic play, the romanticized performances, it was what made Garcia and Morgan's relationship so special. They weren't together, but good luck breaking them apart.

"Oh Mama I am much

better now," he landed a firm kiss on her cheek. She grinned like a small child at Christmas like she always did when he kissed her. "Do we have a case baby girl?"

Garcia replied with a huge sigh "what better way to ruin this brilliant moment than to bring up the psychopaths that are the reason we are her? Yes we have a case, a nasty one." Garcia replied in a quickened tone. As she finished Hotch stepped into the room.

"Briefing in 5 everybody" they all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Aah, I'm sorry, I have to dash, I'll catch up with you later, I promise." Derek huffed and hugged her tight.

"Oh you better Mr Morgan, or I'm coming for you" she said with a wink, and with that he walked off to the briefing room, ready to be shipped off wherever this case took him. He sighed, and walked in.

"All right now that we're all here," Hotch began, "let's get started, JJ what have we got?"

"28-year-old Foster Jones was found dead in his garden pool in Austin, Texas, on Friday, he took one hit to the back of the head which was not fatal," she paused and looked at her team. They looked back at her questioningly.

"What killed him JJ" Rossi chipped in.

"Piranhas." The entire room went silent. Had they heard right? Everyone was in shock, their jaws were open and eyes were wide.

"Carry on JJ" said Hotch. JJ changed the screen to show 4 more victims, all killed in the same way.

"27-year-old Josy King, 26-year-old Kyle Wright, 25-year-old Henry Barber and 29-year-old Jenna Hurts, all in their 20s, all found dead in their own garden pools. Story is, they were knocked out before being thrown into the pool, and where to their horror were a school of piranhas waiting for them. The piranhas weren't left at the crimes scene." JJ finished.

"Looks like we're going to Texas folks," Morgan mimicked the Texan accent.

"Wheels up in 30," came Hotch. So with that the team dispersed to go collect their go-bags and make necessary calls. Morgan headed straight for Garcia's lair.

"Hey Mama, you were right this is a nasty one."

"Yeah, in every sick, twisted, weird, disgusting, strange, gross, vile way possible, ugh it makes me feel so… icky" Her tone was angry and anxious, it made Morgan want to comfort her.

"Hey, baby girl, we'll catch this guy before he can do this again, I promise. You're right though, this is a very disturbing case!"

"I know you will, you know why? Cos you're the best Derek Morgan!" she stood up and hugged him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "now run along and catch this fishy killer." And with that he left and made his way to the jet, he made a promise to Garcia and he was going to try his damnedest to fulfil it for her.


	3. Not today

**Hey guys, I thought I'd just introduce myself a bit. Hey, my name is Jade and I live in England. Okay I'm done. This is the second chapter Ive uploaded today so just tell me if you get bored of me! (but feel free to review and follow...)**

**The inspiration for this chapter came from tannerose5. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was only just rising and the BAU team were already at their desks, drinking black coffee to get them through the day. As the clock struck 7 Hotch stepped out of his office and onto the balcony.

"Hey Reid, come to my office for a moment?" he called down. Reid grumbled in acknowledgment and slowly stood up. He had to steady himself before walking; his head was spinning with tiredness.

"Oh dear, is pretty boy in trouble?" Derek Morgan taunted.

"Shut up Morgan!" came the chorus of the rest of the BAU team. Reid shared a smile with them and began to walk up the stairs to Hotch's office.

"Morning Hotch, I know what this is about…" Reid started, getting straight to it, "before you start I just want to say that I'm sorry and I understand if you suspend me or take my badge." Reid hung his head and looked away from his boss.

"No Reid, I'm not suspending you, I just wanted to let you know that I would have done the same, you had every reason to believe it was a gun and this time you got it wrong. We learn from our mistakes, let this make you stronger." Hotch said genuinely

"That's what Garcia said to me!"

"She's a smart woman! I'm sorry Reid for sending you home so suddenly the other day; I didn't mean anything by it."

"That's okay, I'm just glad that this is sorted and I'm sorry for all the extra paperwork you have to do!" the two men laughed under their breath.

"Yeah well… you owe me for that" Hotch winked. "Go on get back to work and don't fall asleep!"

"I will try to stay awake," he raised his coffee cup and walked back to his desk smiling to himself.

"Ooh pretty boy looks smug, what's going on kid?" Moran shouted from his desk. He was desperate for Reid to get into some form of trouble but it looked like he was out of luck again this time.

"Just sorting out the incident from the last case." He smiled like he was rubbing it in Morgan's face. He knew what Morgan wanted to happen, well not today Mr Morgan, not today.


End file.
